


Chelsea Smile

by phipiohsum475



Series: More Trouble Than It's Worth [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chelsea Smile, Drabble, Inaccurate Etymology, Joker - Freeform, Knotting, Sex Education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phipiohsum475/pseuds/phipiohsum475
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John teaches a special section of sex ed.</p><p>Drabbles on the hidden consequences of the omega verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chelsea Smile

John stood at the front of the classroom. The slack jawed twelve year olds made him curse today’s youth, until he remembered that he’d cursed today’s youth ten years ago, and it hadn’t made a lick of difference. He felt old.

They’d called him in for this talk specifically; well, they’d called in a doctor, and Sarah had negotiated this presentation as a concession for the times she’d let him skip off early to fight crime with Sherlock.

“As you become sexually active,” he began, the kids resolutely not making eye contact, “You’ll see all sort of materials and ideas about how to make sex exciting. I’m here to tell you that one of these ideas is not only dangerous, but deadly.” He clicked the button to let the slide advance.

A picture of the most recent incarnation of the Joker popped up on the slide. The class laughed.

John continued, “For those of you who don’t know, this is the Joker; he’s a villain in the Batman comics and movies. In a recent movie, he often describes how he got those scars. Each time he tells a different tale, but I can tell you, as a doctor, I’m fairly confident I know how he’s gotten those scars.”

He had the class’ attention, finally, and he went on to tell the sordid tale. “This type of scarring is called a Chelsea Smile. In the middle ages, Lord Chelsea devised a wicked punishment for his peons. Many were convicted to death, but those he _forgave_ ended up with this scarring, a sign they had displeased the Lord, and the Lord, in his mercy, had let them live.”

He paused, waiting for maximum effect. All forty eyes were on him.

“Lord Chelsea was an alpha, who decided the most satisfactory way to sentence prisoners to death, was to knot their mouths. As you may have learned, Alphas have large penises, anywhere from eight to twelve inches in length when erect. Once the penis has knotted in the mouth, that eight to twelve inches is lodged in the throat, and the recipient, often an omega, can no longer breathe. Considering that knotting lasts ten to thirty minutes, the recipient will be suffocated and die.

“Lord Chelsea was a sadist, who found pleasure in killing prisoners in this way. If he found favor, he would then cut his knot out of the prisoners mouth using a blade, leaving the Chelsea smile.”

John noticed the concerned looks on the faces of the youth, and felt that his lesson may be sinking in. “I am a doctor, and I’ve seen three deaths in the past year from inappropriate knotting, and surgical procedures on six others. We try to make sure you all know this risk. You may not realize this, but an alpha knotting anyone – omega, beta or alpha, in this way is considered a crime. Negligent homicide by inappropriate knotting.”

A bald, dark skinned boy in the second row raised his hand, “But Doctor, how do they do it in…” The boy paused, realizing his question would be tantamount to a confession in watching pornography.

John answered anyways, “Sometimes, you’ll see this fantasy acted out in pornographic films or photos. The trick is you only see one side. On the other side of the penis and knot, they used plastic tubing to ensure the actor or actress has adequate oxygen.”

The classroom looked on in silence, and slowly, a blonde with a smirk raised her hand. John called on the girl, wary of her smile.

“Does this mean that someone actually tried to fuck the Joker to death?”


End file.
